Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an image-correction system and an image correction method, and in particular, to an image-correction system and an image correction method which are used for correcting an image according to the ratio value of a mean value and a variance value of the image.
Description of the Related Art
With developments constantly being made in the imaging industry, image sensors have come to be used widely in digital cameras. In the pursuit of better image quality, the requirements for image processing by the image sensor are also increasing. Image sensors in cameras must be able to remove noise, removing cross-talk, and correct defect in the sensor. With conventional technology, retaining detail and removing noise cannot be taken into account when removing cross-talk. This means that when an image has more detail, it might also have more noise. Otherwise, the lower the noise level, the lower the detail. Moreover, the gain of an image and its exposure time might affect the detection of defective pixels. Thus, how to improve the efficiency of image processing while maintaining the cost-effectiveness of a device is a current problem that needs to be solved.